Take My Soul
by Tsumi
Summary: Eine kleine Story über Snapes Vergangenheit...Seine Freunde und eine möglichkeit warum er so ist wie er ist.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Alles wat mit HP zu tun hat gehört der JKR, Varney und Moni (Silvarra) gehören sich selbsts, sowie Pro7 irgendwem, VNV Nation gehört das lied "Carbon" (welches einfach nur GEIL ist, danke jungs weiter so) und alles andere gehört mir und mir ganz allein *muahaha*  
  
Falls wer (wie beim letzten mal ) nen Char ausleihen möchte, erst fragen!! (hatte deswegen schon genug stress. DANKE!)   
  
Warning: In dieser FF taucht Drogen Missbrauch auf, ne menge Alk und andere Sachen die nicht für kiddis geeignet sind. Also liebe Kiddis, entweder macht ihr die FF nu zu oder passt auf das eure Eltern des net sehen *grinz*. ^^"Leider leider kein Shounen-ai...aber was solls solange es mit Hentaimist zugepumpt ist, bin ich glücklich ^-^. (/) hoffe mal ihr auch *giggel sweatdrop*(/) Ach ja,,ab und zu ist auch die Sprache n bissel für die fritten, aber es artet hier ja net sooooo stark aus.. ^^ Aber es soll ja auch Zartbeseitete HP Fans geben *grinz die meisten davon dürften dann die minderjährigen sein lach ^^"* Ach yo..ganz vergesse, das hier ist eine 20% Songfic ^-^, d.H. das am anfang und am Ende (vielleicht auch inner Mitte ^^") Sontexte auftauchen..(sind alle auf Englisch) und die Story ist auf keinem der Lieder aufgebaut. Ist es dann überhaupt noch eine..naja egal ^^"  
  
Vor-ab-Info: In dieser FF ist Severus Snape 18 Jahre alt, ist schon im besitzt seiner schulterlangen Haare und ist nicht auf Hogwarts. Er bekommt Privat Unterricht. Dies wird zwar noch in der FF erwähnt, aber um vorab schon verwirrung zu vernichten, wollte ich es schnell erwähnen.  
  
Noch eine kleine Info, ich habe die ganze zeit beim schreiben VNVNation, und sonstige bands die EBM und Industrial machen, gehört.  
  
Falls du, lieber Leser; nicht weißt was das für eine Musik ist, einfach mal nach ein paar lieder von Kiew oder VNV Nation suchen und runterziehen.   
  
Für alle die das nicht können, sorry wüßte nicht wie ich es erklären könnte (Grufti Techno??). Es ist zumindest laut, macht krach und ist schön dazu zu Tanzen ^^". Axo...wer will der sollte sich unbedingt Carbon und beloved von VnV Nation ziehen .. seuftz...das is soo schön und auch sehr passend.   
  
Nun aber los. sonst is der hiernoch länger als die ff *grinz*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Was währe, wenn in Severus´s jugend alles anders war als man eigentlich erwartet. Und was währe, wenn Severus in einer zeit seine Jugend verbracht hätte, in der wir zur zeit stecken.   
  
Hier ist eine möglichkeit wie es hätte sein können, und warum SevviBaby so ist wie er ist.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Take my Soul.  
  
...die Unendlichkeit in deinen Augen, welch' süße Erinnerung...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
A million points of light ascending to the sky, monuments in darkness standing watch until the sun will rise, screaming to an emptiness of how we deified ourselves, with our hands over our eyes, claiming all of creation, waht inspires in us this madness that our existence should be defined, by a light tha can´t be seen by anyone? what inspires in us this is madness that our existence should be defined, by a ligth that we can´t see?  
  
A million points of light ascending to the sky , monuments in darkness standing watch until the sun will rise, i can´t see this all as progress, how did we come this far when we see ourselves as deities, claiming nature for ourselves? by our actions we betray the instincts in our race, by our blindness and stupidity we kill everything, we kill everything.  
  
Can someone see our self destruction? are we reminding ourselves that our existence is so delicate, that without this light we are no more? that without this light we´ve made we are no more.  
  
A million points of ligth ascending to the sky, monuments in darkness standing watch until the sun will rise, we torch the earth until it bleeds, rain ashes from the sky, just to make a ligth that no one can see, we cut the earth, until it bleeds, rain ashes from the sky, just to make a light that no one can see, just to make a light, just to make a light we kill everything, by our blindness and stupidity we kill everything.  
  
In 10 000 years what will be our legacy a million lights that no one could see? a million points of light...  
  
carbon by VNV Nation  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Die paar bunten Lichter, die den Raum blitzartig erhellte, schafften es nicht, alle Anwesenden sichtbar zu machen.  
  
Aber es währe auch nicht relevant gewesen, die Masse an Menschen war so interessant wie ein Toter Vogel.  
  
Sie bewegten sich eintönig zu der lauten Musik, die aus Baumhohen Boxen donnerte.  
  
Severus saß wie immer auf einem der Sessel in der dunklen ecke des Raumes und lauschte, mit geschlossenen Augen, den Tönen die ihn umgaben.  
  
Er kannte das Lied, hatte es hier schon tausendmal gehört. Es war so entspannend, beruhigend und traurig. Der einzigste nachteil an dem Lied war, das er davon depressiv wurde.  
  
Sein Körper schwankte leicht vor und zurück, seine Lippen formten den Text und das grelle weiße Licht, was zum Bass immer wieder aufflackerte, zeigte ihn nur einige Sekunden lang den anderen anwesenden.  
  
Er spührte wie sich jemand auf die Armlehne des Sessel setzte und mit der Hand vorsichtig über seinen Oberarm strich.  
  
"Dieses Lied zieht dich immer wieder in seinen Bann, nicht war Sev."  
  
Severus hob seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Augen und blickte direckt in die grünen Augen von Varney, welche ihn anlächelte.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war wie immer weiß geschminkt, ihre Augen geschmückt von schwärze und blutigen Tränen. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden und ihr zarter Körper wurde von einem kurzen Rock und einem Netzshirt bedeckt bei dem man wirklich alles sah.  
  
"Was ist los? Warum bist du schon wieder traurig?"  
  
Severus sah sie ernst an. Er wußte, wenn sie sich Tränen aus blut aufmalte, war sie Traurig. Und noch eine Depressive Person könnte er heute wirklich nicht ertragen.  
  
Varney rutschte auf seinen Schoß runter und lehnte sich an seine Brust.  
  
"Das übliche, meine Eltern. Sie lieben es halt mich zu quälen."  
  
"Dann zieh endlich aus. Geldlich dürfte da kein Problem sein. Desweiteren bist du auch alt genug dafür. Was hält dich noch bei solchen unwürdigen Wesen."  
  
Die junge Frau seuftze.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich tun...Währe ich eine Hexe würde ich sie in das verwandeln was sie sind...ein großer Scheißhaufen." sie lächelte und strich mit ihrer Hand über Sevs Brust.  
  
"Tja, sowas gibt es nur im Märchen. Oder in der Welt von Pro 7 ((sorry leute mußte sein, ich find die ganzen hexenbücher von denen soooo lächerlich..lol))."  
  
Er wollte ihr schon desöffteren sagen was er war, aber er konnte es nicht. Er könnte sie mit seine Welt nehmen, ihr beweisen das er mehr gibt als nur den Täglich Trott der Muggel. Aber es ging nicht. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel und seine Eltern würde ihn Töten. Ihr Meinung über Muggel war so Tollerant wie die Meinung vom Papst über Abtreibungen.  
  
Varney fing an zu lachen und setzte sich auf.   
  
"Wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
  
"Seid ein paar Stunden. Hatte keine lust mehr zuhause rumzuhängen. Meine Alten sind da und ich hatte keine Pillen mehr."   
  
Er legte bei dem Satz seinen Arm um die Hüfte von Varney und sah sie durchdringend an.  
  
"Verstehe..."  
  
Sie fing an in ihrer Tasche zu kramen und holte eine kleine Schatulle hervor. Öffnete diese und entnahm ihr eine kleine Pille.  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie sich die Pille auf die Zungenspitze und funkelte ihn herrausvordernt an.  
  
Severus legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich runter und nahm mit seiner Zunge die Pille von der ihren.   
  
Varney schlang ihre Arme um ihn und fing an ihn innig zu Küssen.  
  
Sie liebte es wenn er das tat. Diese momente waren die einzigsten in der sie ihm wirklich nah war.   
  
Severus spührte wie die kleine Pille ihre wirkung tat und er sich endlich entspannte. Die Musik wirkte nun anders auf ihn, das aufleuchten der Lichter wurde schneller und intensiver.  
  
Seine Sinne benebelten sich und die sicht auf die anderen anwesenden um ihn rum wurde leicht stockig...  
  
Er wollte sich nur noch bewegen.   
  
Seinen Körper den klängen der Musik anpassen und sich ganz in ihren Bann ziehen lassen.  
  
Bevor er aufstand, küsste er Varney noch einmal, ging ohne ein Wort auf die Tanzfläche und gab sich dem hin was seine Sinne und sein Körper verlangten.  
  
-----  
  
Es mußten Stunden vergangen sein, als er bemerkte das ihn jemand am Arm von der Tanzfläche zog und ihn auf den Sessel schuppste von dem er vorher aufgestanden war.  
  
"Du mußt was trinken. Du tanzt nun schon seid 3 Stunden, dein Körper braucht endlich Flüssigkeit."  
  
Varney hielt ihm eine Flasche hin und sah direckt in seine leeren schwarzen Augen.  
  
Er wußte innerlich das sie recht hatte, konnte es aber andereseits nicht verstehen was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte..  
  
Langsam nahm er die Flasche in die Hand und trank.   
  
Mit nur wenigen zügen war die Flasche leer und er ließ sie einfach auf den Boden neben sich fallen.  
  
"Danke." murmelte er während er seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand lehnte welche von der Musik leicht vibrirte.  
  
Varney setzte sich wieder auf seine Beine und sah ihn eine lange zeit an.  
  
Sie konnte noch nie die Augen von ihm abwenden wenn er so entspannt war.  
  
Seine schwarzen Haare klebten durchschwitzt an seinem Gesicht. Sein schwarzes Netztop lag noch enger, als sonst, an ihm und zeichnete seine Brust ab und die leichten züge der Bauchmuskulatur.  
  
Die schwarze Bondage Hose klebte, wie der reste von seinen Sachen, an ihm und sie konnte spühren wie heiß sein Körper war.  
  
Sie kannte Sev nun schon seid drei Jahren. Sie hatte ihn damals durch einen Freund kennengelehrnt, der bei ihr einen kleinen Einkauf tätigte.   
  
Er hatte damals schon diese langen schwarzen Haare und trug die selbe kleidung wie jetzt. Sie hatte ihm damals den laden hier gezeigt und war seitdem fast jeden Tag mit ihm hier. Er hatte sie desöffteren schon besucht und war eigentlich nicht mehr ohne sie raus.  
  
Sie wußte fast alles von ihm, zumindest wie er war. Aber seine lebensverhältnisse kannte sie nicht. Sie war noch nie bei ihm gewesen und wußte nicht mal wo er überhaupt wohnte. Sie wußte nur das seine Eltern reich waren und er Privat Unterricht bekam. Das war soweit aber auch schon alles. Und es war ihr egal. Sie wußte wer er war, sie wußte das er war und das sie sich verstanden sogar sowas wie die besten Freunden waren.   
  
Mehr wollte sie nicht, es reichte ihr. Damit war sie glücklich.  
  
Er hatte ihr mit ihrem Ex-Freund geholfen sowie über anderen lebenstiefen hinweggeholfen. Aber sie hatte noch nie eine Frau an seiner Seite gesehen. Er hatte in den ganzen drei Jahren nicht eine einzige Beziehung gehabt. Immer nur die typischen ´Gelegenheits-Ficks`, aber nie etwas anderes. Sie vertraute ihm, egal was war..und dieses vertrauen brachte auch er ihr entgegen.  
  
"Na ihr zwei süßen. Wieder glücklich vereint?"   
  
Severus öffnete müde seine Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von Lorien welcher sich gegenüber von ihnen auf den Tisch setzte.  
  
"Auch endlich da?"  
  
"Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit da, aber der Herr mußte ja wieder seinen gelüsten nachgehen und für Stunden Tanzen."  
  
Sev schnaubte nur und lehnte sich wieder zurück.   
  
"Hast du sie bekommen , Lori?" Varney´s stimme klang leicht rauchig und müde.Sie hatte genausoviel getanzt wie er aber hatte das Talent ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Obwohl die einwirkung der Drogen einen völlig aus der Realität rissen.  
  
"Noch nicht, ich bekomme sie erst nächste Woche. Ich freu mich schon richtig auf die Teile. Wird auf jedenfall ne geile Party."  
  
"Was für Pillen?"Severus richtete sich wieder auf und sah die beiden an. Seine neugierde wurde geweckt. Er wußte das die beiden an die schönsten Sachen rankamen und er wollte auch dieses mal nichts verpassen.  
  
Er brauchte diese Kicks. Sie lenkten ihn von dem ab, was er täglich ertragen mußte. Seine Eltern, sein Umfeld und die Magier-Welt.  
  
Sein wissen über Alchemie war zwar groß, aber es gab einfach keine Tränke die die selbe wirkung hatten wie sein Hauptnahrungsmittel.  
  
Varney dreht ihren Kopf ein Stück und sah ihn lächelnd und erschöpft an.  
  
"Es sind neue auf dem Markt. Snakes heißen die Dinger. Is ne schöne kleine Schlange drauf zu sehen."  
  
"Marc meint, man fühlt sich bei denen wie in eine andere Welt versetzt. Du bist länger drauf als bei den anderen. Wesentlich besser als alles was er bis jetzt genommen hat. Und du kennst ihn ja, es gibt nichts was er noch nicht genommen hat." Lorien zündete sich während er sprach, eine Zigarette an und sah sich dann kurz um.   
  
"Reserviert mir welche. Wenn die wirklich länger halten werd ich die auf jedenfall nehmen."  
  
"Sev, wenn du weiterhin so gierig bist, kommst du Marc immer näher. Ich meine, was habt ihr beide damals nicht alles genommen. Das ihr zwei überhaupt noch gerade laufen könnt ist echt ein wunder."  
  
Die besorgte Miene von Varney lies Sev etwas schmunzeln...  
  
"Süße, glaub mir. Mich wird man nicht los. Und nun geh von mir runter, ich will weiter Tanzen. Mein Körper verlangt es.."  
  
"Schade das er nicht mal was anderes Verlangt." Bei dem Satz ließ sie ihre Hand über seinen Schritt streichen, grinzte ihn an und stand dann auf.  
  
Severus gab ihr darauf keine antwort und ging einfach wieder auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
"Es wundert mich echt das ihr nicht zusammen seid".  
  
Varney ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und sah Lorien leicht empört an   
  
"Also wirklich was glaubst du eigentlich."   
  
Lorien stand auf und hockte sich vor sie.  
  
"Hör mal süße, ich hätte da was für dich. Aber auch nur für dich. Sev braucht davon nichts mitzubekommen."   
  
Er griff in seine Manteltasche, holte eine kleine Ampulle hervor und drückte sie der jungen Frau in die Hand.  
  
"Das ist das was du brauchst. Ich kann es echt nicht mehr sehen das du wie ne Trauerweide durch die Welt läufst. Nimm das hier wenn es dir wieder beschissen geht."  
  
Varney betrachtete skeptisch die Ampulle mit der gelblichen Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Ich würde dazu und in deinem Fall `Heilmittel` sagen, andere nennen es auch Mercuses."   
  
"Das glaub ich ja nicht. Wie bist du daran gekommen?"   
  
"Ich kenne ne menge Leute. Ich gebe das zeug hier nicht jedem. Aber in deinem Fall Honey, weiß ich das es gut angelegt ist. Es kostet dich nichts. Sehe es als frühzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk an."  
  
Varney steckte die Ampulle in ihre Tasche und umarmte Lorien.  
  
"Aber sag, warum soll ich Sev davon nix erzählen?.  
  
"Er hasst das Zeug. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Also, versprich mir davon nix zu sagen. Das hier bleibt unter uns."  
  
Sie nickte nur, holte ihre kleine Schatulle aus der Tasche und ging auf die Tanzfläche.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie Sev gefunden hatte. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und fing an in seinem Rythmus zu Tanzen.  
  
Währendessen legte sie eine der Pillen auf ihren Zeigefinger und schob sie ihm ihn den Mund. Eine zweite nahm sie selbst.  
  
Sie wußte das er am Abend mindestens zwei davon brauchten, sowie wie sie.   
  
Die klänge von 'Staub ' umhüllten beide erneut und der zwang das zu tun was der Geist verlangte wurde erfüllt.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus öffnete seine Augen und starrte an seine Zimmerdecke. Er hatte keine ahnung wie er nach Hause gekommen war und es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf und bemerkte das er immernoch seine Kleidung trug. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, das er von Varney noch eine Pille bekommen hatte und danach unmengen an Wodka verdrückt hatte. Aber wie er nach Hause gekommen war, wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.  
  
Sein blick wanderte zu der Uhr neben seinem Bett.   
  
"16 Uhr? Man muß das gestern lange gewesen sein."   
  
Vorsichtig stieg er aus seinem Bett und schwankte richtung Bad. Der Alkohol von gestern zeigte immernoch leicht seine Nachwirkung.  
  
Es dauerte zwar etwas bis er es schaffte sich zu entkleiden aber als er dann endlich unter der Dusche stand, kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück in seinen Körper. Das kalte Wasser ((glaubt ihr wirklich sevvi is n warmduscher?)) prickelte auf seinem Körper und er spührte fast jeden einzelen Wassertropfen der ihn berührte.  
  
Als er die Tür zu Küche öffnete um endlich zu Frühstücken, hörte er auch schon das rufen seiner Mutter.  
  
"Bist du auch endlich wach Severus? Komm her, dein Vater und ich müssen mit dir reden."  
  
Mit einem seuftzen und den wunsch nach der erlaubnis, das zu tun was verboten ist, ging er mürrisch in richtung Arbeitszimmer seines Vater.  
  
Er wollte viel lieber etwas essen und zu Varney fahren. Aber nein warum sollten seine Tagespläne auch einmal funktionieren.  
  
Severus lehnte sich an den Türrahmen an und blickte seine Eltern mit einem ausdruck puren Hasses entgegen.  
  
"Was ist, ich hab´noch was vor heute. Also beeilt euch, ihr müßt doch bestimmt noch ne menge Dinge tun. So wie immer."   
  
Seine stimme war monoton aber dennoch leicht abfällig.  
  
"Mir egal was du vorhast heute Sohn, aber es gibt wichtigeres. Heute Abend veranstaltet Mr. Riddle eine kleine Party und du wirst mitgehen. Kontakte in der Magierwelt zu schließen und zu pflegen ist wichtiger als sich in der Muggelwelt rumzutreiben."  
  
Sein Vater sah während der ganzen zeit, in der er zu ihm sprach, nicht einmal auf. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Bildschirm von seinem Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch.   
  
"Ich sagte , ich habe pläne und werde diesen auch nachgehen. Was interessiert mich dieser Riddle. Macht was ihr wollt, das macht ihr eh immer und lasst mich in ruhe mit euren geschäften."  
  
Mit diesem Satz drehte sich Severus um und ging wieder richtung Küche um endlich etwas zu essen.  
  
"Severus Baltazaar Snape, du wirst auf der stelle wieder herkommen und dich für deine umverschämtheit entschuldigen. Du wirst das tun was wir dir sagen du undankbarer Junge!!!" Die stimme seiner Mutter war kurz vor einem kreischen.  
  
"Ach leck mich doch..."   
  
Mit einem lauten knall lies er die Küchentür zufallen und versiegelte sie mit einem Spruch. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als mit seinen Eltern den Abend zu verbringen. Er hatte sie heute schon lang genug gesehen.  
  
Mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes flogen einige gegenstände und Lebensmittel durch die Küche und fingen an sich selbst zuzubereiten.   
  
Severus setzte sich an den Tisch, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich zurück. Alle Elfen in der Küche spielten verrückt, sie konnten es einfach nicht verstehen warum er sich selbst das essen machte und dachten es wäre ihre Schuld. Also misshandelten sie sich wie üblich und gaben dann endlich ruhe. Er würde am besten gleich schon zu Varney fahren und mit ihr irgendwas machen. Zumindest würde er nicht noch länger hier sein müssen. Er hasste es in dieser Familie zu leben. Sie lebten nur von ihrem Rum, Geld und ansehen in der Magier-Welt. Alles was sie taten war auf Partys gehen, arbeiten und sich überall zu Presentieren wo es nur ging.   
  
Als er gerade seine Zigarette ausdrückte, flog ein Teller voller Essen auf ihn zu und landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus drückte die klingel und wartete auf das typische geräusch was dann kam.  
  
"Varney mach die Tür auf...LOS!"  
  
Gut, zumindest war sie zuhause. Er fragte sich warum sie nicht gleich die Türklingel durch diesen Satz ersetzten. Solange er sie nun schon kannte und besuchte, war es immer das selbe..  
  
Sie lebte hier wie ein Hauself.  
  
Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und Varney stand leicht verschlafen im Türrahmen und blickte Severus überrascht an.  
  
"Schon so früh hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst in ein paar stunden." sie gähnte nach dem Satz ausgiebig und bat ihn einzutreten.  
  
Severus zuckte nur leicht mit den Schulter und betrat das Haus.  
  
"Meine alten sind zuhause und wußten das ich auch da war. Währe ich länger geblieben, hätten sie noch versucht mit mir zu reden."  
  
Varney schloß die Tür und ging vor ihm die Treppe rauf in richtung ihres Zimmers. Im vergleich zu dem Haus in dem er lebte, war das hier gerade mal die größe ihres Poolhauses. Aber es war auch egal. Er war nicht hier um sich die Wohnung anzusehen, die er schon längst kannte, sondern um seine Gedanken loszuwerden.  
  
Bis jetzt war sie die einzigste Person in seinem Leben, die 'fast' alles von ihm wußte. Er konnte ihr vertrauen, und das war für ihn das wichtigste.  
  
Varney öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, ging richtung Bett und lies sich drauf fallen. Severus schloß die Tür und tat es ihr gleich.  
  
"Ich hab gestern echt zu viel Alk getrunken. Weißt du wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin?"  
  
"Das selbe wollte ichd ich auch gerade fragen. Ich habe selber keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war es ja Lorien..Is auch egal." Severus legte seine Arme hinter den Kopf und schloß seine Augen.  
  
"Weißt du Sev, ich bin froh das ich dich habe." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte kurz seinem Herzschlag.   
  
"Du bist das einzigste Licht in meinem dunklem Dasein was mich zum weiteratmen anspornt."  
  
Sev lächelte leicht..  
  
"Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen kleine. Wenn andere das hören würden, würden die noch glauben wir zwei seien schwer verliebt."  
  
Varney seuftze leicht und kuschelte sich enger an.  
  
"Ich hab noch was hier, willst du etwas? Ich werd den heutigen Tag nicht ohne überleben...zumindest nicht die scheiß umgebung hier."  
  
"Los zieh dich an und nimm das zeug mit. Wir gehen raus. Hier wird selbst meine laune nicht besser durch nen Kick."  
  
Varney rollte sich zur seite und stand auf.   
  
"Gute idee. Überall ist es besser als hier!"  
  
Sie öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank , zog ein paar Klamotten raus und fing an sich umzuziehen. Das Severus immernoch in ihrem Bett lag und sie mit einem Augen leicht beobachtete, störte sie nicht weiter. Sie hatte sich schon des öffteren in seiner gegenwart umgezogen und bei ihrer üblichen Kleidung gab es eh keine Stelle mehr an ihren Körper, die er nicht kannte.  
  
Als sie gerade ihre Stiefel geschnürrt hatte und nochmal in der Schatulle nachsah ob auch alles drin war was drinsein sollte ging sie wieder zurück zum Bett.  
  
"Na los, ich bin soweit."  
  
Severus stand auf, betrachtete sie kurz und verließ mit ihr zusammen das Zimmer. Als sie gerade die Haustür öffneten dröhnte die stimme ihrer Mutter aus einem der vorderen Zimmer.  
  
"Varney, wo willst du schon wieder hin??!!"  
  
"Raus...by."  
  
Somit ging sie aus dem Haus und knallte hinter Sev die Tür zu.  
  
"Wo sollen wir überhaupt hin? Lorien is nicht da und das P.i.C macht erst heut Nacht auf.  
  
"Wir gehen dahin wo man wirkliche ruhe hat. Auf den Friedhof ..."  
  
"Wie Romantisch,,,lass uns ein Picknick machen Schatz. Zwischen den ganzen Toten." Während sie den satz sagte, hackte sie sich bei ihm ein und grinste ihn niedlich verliebt an.  
  
Er zog eine Braue hoch und sah sie skeptisch an..  
  
"Du brauchst dringender ne Therapie als ich ..."  
  
Der Londoner Friedhof war fast so groß wie London selber. Der einzigste Ort in dieser Metropole wo man allein sein konnte. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, Gefühlen, Wünschen, Hoffnungen...Falls es die in ihrem Leben überhaupt noch gab.  
  
Severus und Varney gingen an einigen alten Kriegsgräbern vorbei, keiner von beiden sagte auch nur einen Ton. Die ruhe hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen und keiner wollte diesen Bann brechen.   
  
Ihr weg führte sie zu einer alten Kapelle, in der nur noch selten Beerdigungen standfand. Sie war alt, dunkel und man wurde dort von niemanden gestört. Es war der Ort wo sie immer saßen wenn es kälter wurde.  
  
Severus öffnete die schwere Eingangstür von der Kapelle und er sowie Varney traten ein. Der Raum war leicht verstaubt und nur durch die paar Sonnenstrahlen von der untergehenden Sonne beleuchtet.  
  
Mit schnellen schritten ging Varney in richtung Altaar, zündete ,dort angekommen, 4 große weiße Kerzen an und setzte sich dann auf den Marmorblock der den Altaar darstellen sollte.  
  
"Ich hab mir überlegt ob ich nicht noch dieses Jahr ausziehen sollte, aber..."  
  
Sie steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, zündete diese an, nahm einen tiefen zug und formte mit dem qualm ein paar Ringe in die Luft.  
  
"Wir hatten das Thema schonmal, wenn du ausziehen wirst, dann allein. Ich bleibe wo ich bin, ich habe im gegensatzt zu dir meine gründe."  
  
Severus hasste dieses Thema. Er hätte so nichts gegen ein zusammenleben mit ihr gehabt. Aber die tatsache, das keiner seiner Bekannten über die Muggelwelt so bescheid wußte wie er..hielt ihn davon ab.   
  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu, stellte sich vor sie, nahm ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand und zog selbst daran.  
  
"Schade..wirklich. Wir könnte ne lustige Zeit haben, daß weißt du ja. Ich verstehe halt immernoch nicht warum du es nicht willst. Bis jetzt hast du mir auch noch keinen guten grund genannt."  
  
Severus nahm einen tiefen zug, gab ihr die Zigarette zurück und lehnte sich , neben ihr, an den Altaar.  
  
"Wie ich sagte, ich habe meine gründe. Aber anstatt hier über grundsätze zu reden, gib mir lieber eine der Pillen. Ich hab keinen bock meinen Kopf mit dieser fülle weiter zu belasten."  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte nur, zog aus ihrer Tasche die kleine Schatulle , öffnete diese und gab Severus eine der kleinen weißen Pillen.  
  
Skeptisch blickte er sie an.  
  
"Bist jetzt am schmollen oder was? Wo bleibt denn deine Mütterliche vorsorge die du ständig an den Tag legst, wenn du mir ne Pille gibst?"  
  
"Du bist schreklich, wirklich Sev."  
  
Mit einem grinzen legte sich Varney die Pille auf die Zunge, beugte sich zu Sev rüber und küsste ihn innig.  
  
Sie vergass ab und zu, daß dies schon fast wie eine Tradition war. Die erste Pille, die er nahm am Tag, bekam er immer so von ihr.  
  
Severus schluckte die Pille, löste sich von ihr und grinste sadistisch. Dann nahm er ihr die zweite und letzte Pille aus der Schatulle, legte diese auf seine Zunge und küsste sie erneut.  
  
Varney war positiv überrascht von dieser reaktion. Noch nie hatte er sie ; in diesem sinne; freiwillig geküsst. Also lies sie es sich nicht nehmen, dies auszukosten.  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um seine breiten Schultern und zog ihn enger ansich. Sie wollte rausfinden wie weit er bei ihr gehen würde. Ob er bei ihr überhaupt irgendetwas machen würde..  
  
Zu ihrer überraschung, tat er es ihr gleich und strich ihren Rücken runter, fuhr mit seinen Finger unter ihren Pullover und wieder den Rücken hoch.  
  
Sie wich von ihm zurück, blicke ihn an und lächelte verschmitz.  
  
"Was ist..lust auf nem Altaar zu ficken kleiner?"  
  
Als antwort grinste er nur, zog seine Hände unter ihrem Pullover zurück, fasste diesem am Saum und zog ihn ihr über den Kopf.  
  
Mit einer leichten Handbewegung warf er das störende Stück Stoff in eine Ecke, drückte sie nach hinten so das sie auf dem kalten Altaar zum liegen kam und fing an mit seinen Lippen, sowie mit seiner Zunge, ihre Körperzüge nachzugehen.  
  
Ihr Körper erzitterte unter seinen berührungen noch mehr, als er ihren Rock ein stück hochschob und mit seiner Hand über die innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel strich. Währendessen fuhr seine Zunge immer tiefer und das starke atmen von der jungen Frau wurde immer intensiver.  
  
Kurz bevor seine Zunge dort ankam, wo sein Hand schon seid minuten war, bäumte sich Varney auf, zog ihn ein stück enger an sich und fing an ihn zu Küssen.  
  
Eigentlich hasste er es unterbrochen zu werden. Aber dieses mal hatte er keine Seile oder Handschellen dabei um die Person vor ihm zu fesseln.   
  
Varneys Hände glitten während des Küssens in richtung seiner Hose. Schnell und gezielt öffnete sie diese und griff hinein.  
  
Sie hatte noch nie etwas mit ihm gehabt, wenn man von der knutscherei zwischendurchmal absah, und hatte sich schon immer gefragt wie der Herr wohl so gebaut war.   
  
((wollen wir das nicht alle wissen? ALAAAAAAAAAN AUSZIIIIEEEEHHHHEEN::WIR WOLLEN DICH NACKISCH SEHEN WIR WOLLEN DICH NACKISCH SEHEN!!!!!!..*hüstel* ähm schuldigung..weiter im Text*))  
  
Ihre Hand umfasste seine harte Erektion (/) und fing an diese zu pumpen wodurch seine Atmung beschleunigt wurde.  
  
Severus umfasste ihre Oberschenkel, zog diese auseinander und drängte sich näher an sie. Er hatte keine lust mehr auf das kindische und jungfräuliche hin und her.   
  
End Part One  
  
(/)Ähm leute ehrlich wat soll ich denn da schreiben? Ihre Hand umfasste seine extrem super harte latte/Ständer/Hammer *gröhl*? Ich hasse es begriffe dafür zu erfinden / suchen oder die typischen zu nehmen,,also verzeiht mir ^^" Konnte sowas noch nie gut in Worte fassen aber ich geb mir ja mühe *lächel* schreib doch sonst nur yaoi ^^" lasst gnade walten ja. (wie war das noch mal mit dem Feedback? grinz) 


	2. Is There A Place Deep Within

Part 2  
  
Disclamer: Yo wie immer, allet der JKR , Des lied den leutz von WT und mir nur meine sachen ^^" den richtigen dissi gabs ja schon beim ersten ^^"  
  
Habs soweit endlich mal wieder geschafft wat zu schreiben. Die blöden Prüfungen waren dazwischen sowie arbeit *jammer*. Aber nun is ja wieder alles frei in meinem luftschädel ^^ und ich kann mich wieder der dunklen seite hingeben *höhö* und danke liebe Muse das du mich so brav abgeschleckt hast ^^" *hättest ruhig länger bleiben können*  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja die FF durchgehend schreiben, aber nun isses doch zu ner Kapitel FF geworden..naja wat solls. Werd wohl damit leben müssen, zumindest is das Ende schon fettisch. Also ich mag es gg..  
  
Desweiteren saß ich den größtenteils, wo ich den anfang dieses Kapitels geschrieben habe, im Wald ^^" naja da isses so einigemaßen ruhig *wenn man von der blöden autobahn mal absieht -.-"* aber es ist doch schön zu wissen das diese Blöden Eichhörnchen einen doch noch über die Füße laufen können und dir somit 10 jahre deines lebens nehmen,weil man sich dabei zu todeerschreckt -.-"..naja wat solls..   
  
Also viel spaß mit dem nächsten Teil.. ^^ werden noch einige folgen..hoff ich zumindest blöde schreibblockaden grummel  
  
Achso...das mit dem Kino war nicht meine Idee, habe da jemanden einen Wunsch erfüllt. ^^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Take my Soul   
  
...die Unendlichkeit in deinen Augen, welch' süße Erinnerung...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Is there a place deep within   
  
A place where you hide your darkest sins   
  
There's a strange kind of ambiance, it's surrounding you   
  
As a songstress you lure me, towards the truth   
  
Candles die down as you leave the room   
  
In my heart you leave no gloom   
  
As you lure me I know the truth   
  
You're a leprechaun,   
  
I see you through   
  
Is there a place deep within  
  
A place where you hide your darkest sins   
  
There's a strange kind of ambiance, it's surrounding you   
  
As a songstress you lure me, towards the truth   
  
deep Within von WithinTemptation  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus saß am Rande der Tanzfläche und beobachtete Varney. Die Nacht mit ihr hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund in sein Gehirn gebrannt und sobald er sie ansah, sah er sie durch andere Augen. Die Barriere die zwischen ihnen lag wurde gebrochen und er hatte keine Chance mehr diese wieder aufzubauen. Wenn er sie überhaupt wieder aufbauen wollte..  
  
"Freundschaften gehen kaputt, wenn man zu weit geht."  
  
Die Hand die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, drükte leicht zu.  
  
Severus drehte sich um und starrte in das blasse Gesicht von Sirius Black.  
  
"Wovon redest du Black?"  
  
Sirius grinste, nahm seine Hand von Sevs Schulter und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihn.  
  
"Nicht nur du redest mit Lorien. Er erzählte mir von ein paar Drogengeschäften und von deinem rumgemache mit der kleinen Muggel.  
  
Gute wahl Sev, solltest nur aufpassen das aus Freundschaft nichts anderes wird."  
  
Severus viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Aber woher hätte er es auch erfahren sollen. Keiner wußte von der Nacht in der Kirche.  
  
"Denk nach Black! Glaubst du wirklich ich bin in der Lage Gefühle zu empfinden und dann noch gegenüber einem Muggel? Sei nicht so Naiv. Jeder spielt seine Spielchen, wenn du alles glaubst was Lorien so erzählt, ist das dein Problem."  
  
Sirius lehnte sich lächelnt zurück und erhob entschuldigend seine Hände.  
  
"Ist ja gut, wollte nur nett sein und nem alten Freund nen Tip geben. Ist aber gut das ich dich hier antreffe. Meine Freundinn Silvarra ist zum ersten mal in der Muggelwelt. Wird ihr gut tun mit jemanden zureden der hier sein ganzen Leben verbringen will."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Babysitter!"  
  
Sirius stand auf und winkte ihm ab.  
  
"Sollst du auch nicht.Zeig ihr nur die Muggelwelt, ich hab keine Zeit. Bis dann Sev, ich schulde dir was."  
  
Bevor Severus auch nur ein wort sagen konnte, war Sirius verschwunden.  
  
Er seuftzte und zündete sich seine letzte Zigarette an.   
  
Zumindest hatte der Babysitter Job einen Vorteil. Seine Eltern würden für eine Gewisse zeit aufhören rumzunölen, daß er keinen Kontakt in und zu der Magierwelt habe. Einen Abend lang ne Hexe am Arsch haben und Wochenlang ruhe vor seinen Eltern!  
  
Keine schlechte Vorstellung.  
  
Seine Blicke wanderten von der Zigarettenspitze auf die Tanzfläche. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Varney wiederfand.  
  
Vielleicht würde ihm der Tag mit dieser Silvarra etwas abwechslung bringen.  
  
Sev wußte auf jedenfall eins, es gab da ne menge Dinge über die er nachdenken mußte.  
  
Er zog ein letztes mal an seiner Zigarette, drückte sie in dem Aschenbecher aus und ging auf die Tanzfläche. Wenn er morgen nicht herkommen konnte, mußte er heute um so mehr tanzen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ist es eine Hexe die wir kennen?"  
  
Severus´s Mutter starrte ihn strahlend über den rand ihrer Tasse an.  
  
"Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, daß du anfängst dich mit Leuten zu treffen, die deiner würdig sind. Immer nur diese Muggel."  
  
Severus saß nur genervt auf dem großen Sessel und wartete auf Silvarras Ankunft.  
  
Das gerede seiner Mutter hörte er schon gar nicht mehr. Seidem sie von seiner 'Verabredung' wußte, laberte sie auf ihn ein.  
  
"Was willst du denn mit ihr unternehmen? Ich habe gehört das in der Winkelgasse ein Fest ist und dort hätte..."  
  
"MUTTER!!! Sie war noch nie in der Muggelwelt, also ist der Abend schon verplant. Und jetzt hör auf mich zu nerven."  
  
Als seine Mutter gerade anfangen wollte ihn , wegen seiner Anstandslosigkeit, anzuschreien, ertönte ein lautes rauschen vom Kamin her.  
  
Severus stand auf und ging zum Kamin.  
  
"Du bist also Silvarra!"  
  
Vor ihm im Kamin stand eine junge hübsche Frau. Sie hatte lange blonde haare, lila Augen und die Gesichtszüge von einem kleinen, Naiven Kind. ((und sie trug ein wenig Lipgloss und gaaaaaaaaanz wenig Mascara *gröhl)).Severus mochte sie jetzt schon nicht.  
  
Was würde er darum geben, den Abend mit verklärtem Bewußtsein zu überstehen. Aber es ging nicht. Alles brauchte mal ne Pause...  
  
Silvarra trat aus der Kaminöffnung und reichte Sev ihre Hand zur begrüßung.  
  
"Genau. Mein Name ist Silvarra Beksol und du mußt Severus Snape sein. Sirius hat mir schon ne menge von dir erzählt!"  
  
Er kam ihrer Begrüßung nicht entgegen und sah sie nur gelangweilt an...  
  
"Dann lass uns gehen, ich habe schon etwas geplant und das kann nicht auf uns warten."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte Severus sich um und ging richtung Tür.  
  
"Aber...wie sollen wir denn dahin. Kein Flohpulver?"  
  
Genervt verdrehte Sev die Augen. *Doch ein naives dummchen. Passt zu Black. Immer was dummes hübsches, was leicht zu ficken ist*  
  
"Wir nehmen ein Auto." Ohne sich erneut umzudrehen, öffnete er die Tür und ging raus.  
  
"Oh wow, ein echtes Auto!? Das wird mir keiner von meinen Freunden glauben!!"  
  
Fröhlich ging sie Severus hinterher.  
  
*Wenn das mit der den ganzen Abend so weitergeht, werd ich doch noch was schlucken müssen.*  
  
Severus nannte dem Taxifahrer eine Adresse und dieser fuhr dann auch sofort los. ((weis einer, aber auch wirklich nur EINER, wie die Londoner Taxifahrer fahren? Ich habe als einzigste überlebt um euch zu sagen: Schliesst vorher ne Lebensversicherung ab oder fahrt mit dem Bus!))  
  
"Und was hast du geplant? Ich will ganz viel sehen und ne menge interessanter Sachen machen!"  
  
Langsam zog Sev eine Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel, zündete diese an und sah weiter aus dem fahrendem Auto.  
  
"Wir gehen ins Kino. Die Muggel sagen das zur Zeit ein Film läuft den man gesehen haben muß! *zumindest nölt mich Marc immer damit zu* Danach zeig ich dir noch die Stand und das wars, mein Terminkalender ist klein."  
  
Silvarra sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.  
  
"Was ist ein Kino? Ich habe davon noch nie was gehört."  
  
Ganz langsam zog Sev an seiner zigarette, drehte seinen Kopf in ihre richtung und sah an ihrem verwirrten Blick, daß sie es ernst meinte.  
  
"Dort werden Filme gezeigt die von Muggeln gemacht wurden. Ist eine nette abwechslung."  
  
((Leute ich habe null ahnung ob es in der Magierwelt sowas wie Kino gibt, ich geh mal davon aus das es das net gibt. ^^ habe leider die Rowling net erreicht.. gg))  
  
"Hört sich klasse an, und was für einen Film sehen wir uns an?" Silvarras Augen funkelten wie die von einem kleinen Kind was zum ersten mal Schokofrösche essen durfte.  
  
"Er heißt 'Herr der Ringe' ((an Denise: Nenn mir einen Film mit R...Herr der Ringe gröhl)), soll ganz gut sein." *zumindest werd ich in der zeit nachdenken können während sie sich den Film ansieht..*.  
  
Während der restlichen fahrt durch die Londoner Straßen, sagte keiner der beiden auch nur einen Ton.   
  
Severus rauchte genüßlich seine Zigarette und dachte über die Nacht mit Varney nach, und Silvarra starrte wie ein kleiner dummer Hund aus dem Fenster und war wie gefesselt von der großen , buntleuchtenden Stadt.  
  
Nachdem beide ausgestiegen waren, bezahlte Severus den Taxifahrer und wante sich wieder Silvarra zu welche mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund das große gebeude anstarrte vor dem sie nun standen.  
  
"Wow, so viele Lichter und Bilder. Das ist das Kino?" Sie konnte ihren blick gar nicht abwenden und konnte somit auch nicht Severus`s extrem genervten Blick sehen. ((ich liebe es wenn Alan so schaut..hachtz))  
  
"Ja und stell dir vor, da werden wir jetzt sogar reingehen." seuftze er sarkastisch, packte sie am Arm und zog sie ins Gebäude.  
  
Er maschierte mit Silvarra im Schlepptau direckt auf die Kassen zu, ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten. Keinesfalls wollte er sie irgendwo stehen lassen damit sie sich wieder etwas ansehen konnte. Sie würde nur dumme fragen stellen und die anwesenden Muggel mit ihren dämlichen Fragen mehr als verwirren.  
  
"Zwei mal Saal 4 für Herr der Ringe."  
  
"Raucher , Nichtraucher, Sessel, Hinten , Mitte , Vorne?" fragte die Verkäuferin gelangweilt und sah ihn mit einem leeren blick an.  
  
"Raucher, Sessel, Hinten und etwas von ihrem Valium."  
  
Die Verkäuferin blickte ihn böse an, tippte etwas in ihren Computer und reichte ihm die zwei Karten.  
  
"Macht 15 Pfund."  
  
Severus nahm die Karte, gab der Verkäuferin das Geld, packte Silvarra wieder am Arm und schleifte sie weiter.  
  
"Sag mal Severus, sind alle Muggel so unfreundlich? Und was ist Valium??"  
  
"Ja..und Valium ist das was du mal dringend bräuchtest.."  
  
~*~  
  
"Woooooow!Diese Elben...und die ganzen Pferde..und ...."  
  
Severus hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu. Seitdem sie aus dem Kino gekommen waren, hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Zumindest hatte er im Kino seine Ruhe gehabt. Silvarra war so auf den Film fixiert gewesen, das sie kein Wort rausbrachte. Um so mehr redete sie jetzt...  
  
"Sag mal Severus, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich meine ich bin total von der Muggelwelt faziniert. Es gibt so viele irre sachen hier die es bei uns nicht gibt. Selbst die Pub´s sehen hier ganz anders aus als bei uns. Und die Getränke erst."  
  
Das Blonde Mädchen warf wieder einen blick in die Karte und las sich alles zum fünften mal durch. Sie hatte zwar längst Bier bestellt, welches nach Sevs aussage das gleiche währe wie Butterbier, aber konnte sich dennoch nicht enttscheiden was sie als nächstes trinken wollte.  
  
"Wie lange kennst du Sirius eigentlich schon?"  
  
"Warum fragst du?"  
  
Silvarra nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und fing an diese zu zwierbeln.  
  
"Nun, du scheinst wenig interesse an meiner Muggelbegeisterung zu haben. Ich möchte dich nicht langweilen. Außerdem, wer weiß vielleicht erfahre ich ja noch ein paar dinge über meinen Schatz die vielleicht interessant währen." Sie zwinkerte ihm vielversprechend zu.  
  
Sev nahm einen tiefen zug von seiner fast abgebrannten Zigarette und sah sie durchdringend an.  
  
"Ich kennen ihn schon etwas länger.Was willst du wissen?"  
  
Silvarra schlug ihre Beine übereinander und lächelte.  
  
"Nun ja, zum Beispiel seit wann er soviel interesse an der Alchemie hat?"  
  
"Black und interesse an der Alchemie? Er ist doch sogar zu dumm nen Tee zu Kochen."  
  
Sein gegenüber grinste nur und ließ wieder von ihren Haaren ab.  
  
"Nun ja nicht unbedingt. Er hat sich ne menge Bücher gekauft und ein kleines Labor errichtet. Es kommt mir schon komisch vor. Immerhin hat er auf Hogwarts nicht wirklich die guten Noten in Zaubertränke gehabt. Würde er sich nicht so gut mit diesem Potter verstehen, währe er wahrscheinlich durchgefallen im letzten Jahr."  
  
Sev zog eine Braue hoch und blickte sie fragend an.   
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kann dir nur sagen das Black ein ziehmlicher Trottel ist...In meinen Augen zumindest."  
  
Silvarra erkannte an seiner Stimme, daß das Gespräch für ihn nun beendet sein mußte. Entweder wollte er nichts sagen, oder wußte nichts.  
  
Also beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit der Karte und ließ Sev seine ruhe.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das wirklich machen soll. Wenn er gewollt hätte das ich ihn besuche, dann hätte er mich schon längst mal eingeladen."  
  
Varney sah Sirius ernst aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht an.  
  
"Ach, stell dich nicht an. Sevi ist halt ein wenig schüchtern. Müsste du doch am besten wissen, oder?"   
  
Sirius legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und ging mit ihr weiter.  
  
"Aber,,mh ja schon. Naja , nicht wirklich. Außerdem? Warum willst du überhaupt das ich ihn besuche? Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen Black?"  
  
Die junge Frau blieb stur stehen und und hob eine braue.  
  
"Nun ja..." er räusperte sich kurz, "ich habe dir nichts zu sagen. Aber ich dachte es währe ne nette überraschung für Severus. Immerhin war er jetzt schon vier Tage lang nicht mehr im PiC. Vielleicht ist er ja krank...Er würde sich bestimmt über besuch freuen."  
  
Varney sah ihn aufmerksam an, aber wollte nicht so ganz glauben was er da von sich gab.  
  
Aber er hatte recht. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich krank, außerdem wollte sie ihn sehr gern wiedersehen. Seit der Nacht in der alten Kirche, konnte sie nicht mehr klaren Verstandes über ihn nachdenken. Sie wußte das ihre Freundschaft in die brüche gehen konnte dadurch. Hatte sich aber dennoch darauf eingelassen. Sonst war es nicht so schwer, nur sie hasste sich dafür, daß sie Severus jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen sah. Das mußte geändert werden.   
  
"Du hast recht. Los lass uns gehen."   
  
Sie packte Sirius am Arm und zog ihn richtung Straße.  
  
  
  
Ein penetrantes klingeln, weckte Severus aus seinem erholsamen schlaf.  
  
"Oh man. Sammy mach die scheiß Tür auf!!!"   
  
Aber es gab keine reaktion von seiten der Hauselfe namens Sammy.  
  
"Na super..irgendwelche Muggel. Klasse."  
  
Mürrisch kramte er sich aus seinem Bett , krallte sich die erst beste Jeans , zog sie an und ging schnellen schrittes richtung Haustür.  
  
"Wir sollten uns einen Menschlichen Buttler anschaffen. Diese scheiß Hauselfen mit ihren Paras vor Muggeln.."  
  
Wütend riss er die Haustür auf und starrte in das dummgrinsende Gesicht von Black.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?"  
  
Severus sah ihn sauer an.  
  
"Och ich wollte nur mal sehen wie es dir so geht. Außerdem habe ich.."  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Sev sofort weiteransetzte.  
  
"Na toll. Wegen dir macht diese scheiß Hauselfe die Tür nicht auf. Und eins sag ich dir mal Black. Das nächste mal kannst du sehen wo du Silvarra lässt. Die hat mir nen Blumenkohl ans Ohr gelabert. Ich komm mir schon vor wie n Gemüsestand."  
  
"Was sind Hauselfen?"  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür ein stück mehr und sah das Varney hinter Black stand.  
  
"Was...Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Seine Stimmlage hatte sich nicht geändert und war immernoch sehr gereizt.  
  
Varney zuckte zusammen und sah ihn Schuldbewußt an.  
  
"Black hat mich mitgenommen. Wir dachten du wärst krank oder so. I..ich wollte nur mal sehen wie es dir so geht."  
  
Ihre stimme war leicht am zittern, und ihre Augen strahlten Angst und Unsicherheit aus.  
  
Severus wante den blick von ihr wieder zu Black, und machte ihm mit diesem blick klar, daß er mehr als tot war.  
  
"Oh..ach da fällt mir ein..ich muß ja noch. Ja ganz wichtig. Also bis dann."  
  
Und schon drehte Black sich um, winkte kurz und verschwand dann schon wieder richtung Straße. Er wußte genau, würde er länger bleiben, hätte er nichts mehr zu lachen. Also trollte er sich lieber.  
  
"Der Typ hat nen knall." stellte Varney trocken fest und sah ihm kurz hinterher.  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht mit sowas abgeben. Er ist nicht der für den ihn die meisten halten."  
  
Varney sah ihr gegenüber verwirrt an..  
  
"Sag mal Severus. Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich das ich mitgegangen bin. Ich meine, ich tauch hier einfach unangemeldet auf und.."  
  
"Komm rein. Bevor dich noch wer hier rumstehen sieht."  
  
Severus machte einen schritt zurück und ließ Varney durch die Tür treten.  
  
"Wow.." war das einzigste was sie über die Lippen brachte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Dieses Haus..ich meine wow.. Sogar die Eingangshalle ist größer als unseres." ((Ja Ja Snape meine lieblings Mary-Sue ^^"))  
  
Sie sah sich erstaunt um. "Und die ganzen Bilder...das ist ja klasse..Ähm sag mal Severus.Täusche ich mich oder wehen die Blätter von dem Baum da gerade im Wind ?"  
  
Severus stürzte auf Varney zu und schob sie ungeduldig die Treppe rauf.  
  
"Ähm das ist eine Spiegelreflektion. Ist so ne ganze neue Kunstrichtung. Meine Eltern stehen auf so nen dreck."  
  
So schnell wie Varney die Treppe hochgeschoben wurde, hatte sie kaum zeit sich genau umzusehen.   
  
Zu seinem Glück wahren seine Eltern für einige Tage verreist, also würde es wohl kaum Theater geben. Und hauselfen waren leicht zu bestechen.  
  
"Hey, nicht so schnell.. Ich komm mir ja schon fast so vor wie im Touri Urlaub in Rom." lachte sie aber lies sich bereitwillig von Sev weiterschuppsen , bis sie in einem Raum kam.  
  
"Ist das dein Zimmer?"  
  
Sie ging die Wände entlang und begutachtete die verschiedenen Bücher die in den Regalen standen.  
  
"Ja." schwermütig lies er sich auf sein Bett sinken und beobachtete sie genau. Er hatte zu viele magische gegenstände in seinem Zimmer.   
  
Nach einer kleiner erkundungstour, ging Varney auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.  
  
"Du hast ne menge interessanter sachen Sev. Ich hab immer vermutet das dein Zimmer entweder ganz leer ist, oder vollgestopft mit Bildern und überall liegen CD's auf dem Boden rum." sie lachte ihn an. ((so schautz meistens bei mir aus + klamotten auf dem boden ^^"))  
  
Severus sah sie durchdringend an... Er hatte die letzten paar Tage damit verbracht über sie nachzudenken. Aber er kam einfach nicht zu einem guten Schluß. Immer wieder mußte er daran denken. Ihre Nähe, diese Wärme. Er hasste sich dafür.  
  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte er erneut, als eine lange stille zwischen ihnen enstanden war.  
  
"Ich wollte nur wissen wie es meinem Seelenverwanden denn so geht. Ich habe mir wirklich sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich dachte schon du wolltest nichts mehr..."  
  
"..mit dir zu tun haben nach der Nacht? Mh..Warum sollte ich?"  
  
Varney stand vom Bett auf und ging einige schritte durch sein Zimmer.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sowas darf halt nicht passieren, in einer Freundschaft. Du kennst doch die ungeschriebenen Gesetze."  
  
Severus atmete tief durch. Diese unsicherheit und angst die sie ausstrahlte. Er sprührte das sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Und ihm ging es genauso.   
  
Severus stand auf und ging auf sie zu.   
  
"Ich habe mich noch nie an regeln gehalten. Und du auch nie."  
  
Bei diesem Satz, legte er zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn, zog ihren Kopf ein stück hoch und küsste sie.  
  
Es war ihm egal. Er wollte sie, er wollte sie jetzt und wahrscheinlich für immer. Und das was er wollte, bekam er auch immer.  
  
Varney war von der Reaktion so sehr erschrocken das sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, aber als sie seine Wärme und das Verlangen spührte, gab sie nach.  
  
Langsam legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn ein weiteres Stück an sich ran.   
  
Seine Hände glitten über ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte.   
  
Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, ging mit ihr zurück zum Bett und ließ sie langsam, immernoch küssend, darauf nieder.  
  
Ihre Küsse wurden immer intensiver, wilder und Severus fing an ihre Bluse zu öffnen.  
  
Seine Lippen lösten sich von den ihren und fanden ihren weg zu ihrem Hals an dem er vorsichtig knabberte.  
  
Er konnte hören wie sie scharf einatmete, und sich bereitwillig ihm entgegend streckte indem sie ihren Kopf zur seite neigte.   
  
Nur zu gut wußte er was sie wollte. Sie hatten schon so oft darüber gesprochen, daß er ihr jetzt alle wünsche erfüllen konnte. Und es gab nichts und niemanden der ihn jetzt noch davon abhalten konnte... Ihre wünsche zu erfüllen und ihr das zu geben was sie brauchte und wollte, war jetzt nur noch sein einzigster Gedanke. Er ließ seine Hände unter sie gleiten, streichelte liebevoll ihren Rücken. Mit einigen wenigen griffen öffnete er ihren BH, zog seine Hände wieder zurück und ließ sie über ihren Bauch streichen.  
  
Seine Zunge und seine Lippen wanderten tiefer, verweilten kurz an verschiedenen Stellen um diese zu küssen, ging dann aber weiter runter bis er ihre Brust erreicht hatte. Fast wie in zeitlupe fing er an diese zu liebkosen. Seine Lippen, Zunge und Hände glitten über ihre Brüste und hinterließen brennende spuren.  
  
Varneys atmung wurde immer schneller und sie gab ein leises keuchen von sich, als Sev anfing leicht an einer ihrer Brustwarzen zu knabbern.  
  
Eine Zeitlang beschäftigte er sich damit, ließ dann aber davon ab und strich mit seiner Zunge über ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel.  
  
Diesen bedeckte er mit Küssen, während er mit seinen Händen anfing ihre Hose zu öffnen und sie von dieser zu befreien.   
  
Varney kam ihm zur hilfe und hob ihr Becken ein stück..nur um sekunden später zu spühren, daß seine küsse immer tiefer gingen.  
  
Seine Hände strichen die Form ihres Körpers nach, glitten über ihre Oberschenkel, spreizten diese um an der innenseite wieder hochzugleiten.  
  
Die küsse kamen immer tiefer und trafen nun endlich auf Varneys empfindlichsten Punkt. Vorsichtig fing er an diesen mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Aus Varneys keuchen wurde nun schon ein leises stöhnen. Sie konnte nicht mehr und krallte sich schon in sein Bettlaken.  
  
Severus lies sich Zeit, er glitt immer wieder mit seinen Händen über ihre Beine, ihren Bauch bis hoch zu ihrer Brust.  
  
Er hörte wie sie immerwieder lustvoll aufstöhnte und als sie anfing ihr Becken zu bewegen, um mehr davon zu bekommen, stoppte er.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich, beugte sich hoch zu ihr und fing an sie wild zu küssen.  
  
Varney packte ihn und presste ihn dicht an sich. Mit ihren Händen strich sie fest über seinen nackten Rücken hinunter zu seiner Hose und fing an diese umständlich zu öffnen. Die leidenschaft die in ihr brannte, löschte jegliches normales denken.  
  
Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, streifte sie ihm die jeans ab und strich mit ihren Händen über das nackte fleisch.  
  
Mit einem ruck, schubbste sie Sev neben sich und setze sich auf seine Beine. Sie beugte sich runter und fing an auf seinem Brustkorb eine heiße spur mit ihrer Zunge zu hinterlassen.   
  
Sie wollte ihm mehr geben, aber ihr verlangen nach ihm war stärker als alles andere.  
  
Ohne sich viel zeit zu nehmen, glitt sie immer tiefer und erreichte bald mit ihren Lippen ihr Ziel.  
  
Vorsichtig umschloss sie mit ihren Lippen sein Glied, fing leicht an ihre Zunge kreisen zu lassen und zu saugen.  
  
Severus atmete tief ein und konnte ein aufstöhnen gerade noch unterdrücken. Es war einfach zu gut...  
  
Immer schneller lies sie ihren Kopf senken und ihre Hand massierte immer fester seine Erektion als sie spührte das Sev es wohl nicht länger aushalten würde.  
  
Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet und wenige schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.  
  
Vorsichtig schob sie sich höher und fing wieder an ihn zu küssen.  
  
Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken zu ihrer Hüfte,welche er nun fest umfasste.  
  
Quälend langsam ließ sie sich nieder damit er in sie eindringen konnte. Als sie ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte, keuchte sie leicht auf und fing an sich zu bewegen.   
  
Severus passte sich ihrem rythmus an und küsste sie weiter. Immer wieder strich er mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hoch und runter. Legte sie dann an ihre Hüfte und gab ihr ein weiteres tempo vor.  
  
Varney löste ihre Lippen von seinen, richtete sich auf und ließ ihr Becken so kreisen wie er es ihr vorgab.  
  
Als ihre bewegungen immer schneller wurden und sie auf ihm, in einem lauten lustvollen schrei, zusammbrach, kam auch Sev zu seinem Höhepunkt und bäumte sich laut stöhnend auf.  
  
Jeder hörte das schwere atmen des anderen nah an seinem Ohr.   
  
Varney lag immernoch auf Severus und war völlig erschöpft. Sie wollte sich nicht bewegen, nicht diese wärme verlieren.   
  
Fast wie ein kleines Kind drückte sie ihren Kopf an seinen Hals, griff mit ihrer Hand nach seiner und umschloss diese.  
  
Es sollte einfach nicht enden..  
  
Sev zog mit der anderen Hand die Decke über sich und Varney und fing wieder an über ihren rücken zu streichen.  
  
Eine ewigkeit, daß war das einzigste was er sich in diesem Moment nur noch wünschte  
  
End Part Two  
  
AnmdA.: SO KAKY, WOLLTEST MEHR SEX BITTE SCHÖN!!. ^^ da haste welchen *grinz*.  
  
Find das ende dieses Chaps zwar schnulzig, aber die breite masse mag sowas ja..*wartet nur das ende ab hehe*. werd noch n paar   
  
schöne fiese sachen einbauen..Was ist grün und Blau und hat keine lust auf Sex. Ein vergewaltigungs Opfer *lol sollte mal   
  
dringen dinne Therapie glaub ich. naja wat solls. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß hier mal wieder tausend fehler drinne sind, aber das is   
  
dann klein Kakys schuld weil die olle näähhhhhhhhhhmlich gg den Betaleser machen darf. Was sie jetzt noch nicht weiß LOL ich   
  
liebe überraschungen.  
  
So, hoffe dennoch es hat einigen gefallen. Hab lange überlegt wie ich das mit dem Sex ausschreiben soll *mach das lieber als es zu   
  
schreiben ^^*, aber mir sind in letzter Zeit die Ideen für sowas ausgeganen (ich glaub ich hab zu wenig Sex..mh grübel), aber hab mir n   
  
paar von meinen alten Storys durchgelesen. ^^ Sind zwar alle yaoi Fics..aber is ja wurst *gg*.  
  
Also revvietz mir lieb und schenkt mir nen Mann *ggg* oder nen neonfarbenen Dildo *ich mag pink anmerktz  
  
Hoffe auch mal das Moni, die Szene mit dem Kino gefallen hat. Sorry nochmal süße, aber das war eine der Stellen wo ich mehr als   
  
inner Luft hing und ich bin nicht höhensicha.hat böse höhen angst..sorry nochmal süße.. ^^"  
  
Und vielleicht sollte ich mal schnell dem Heavy danken, daß ich ihn so brav ausbeuten darf hier .. Er ist mein realer Lorien gg 


	3. Perfect Drug

Disclamer: Wie immer allet der Rowling, meine chars mir bzw sich selbst und der text den lieben leuten von NIN und von VNV Nation *komm da ja nie von weg lol* ^^   
  
So der letzte Teil meiner kranken Fanfic lol Zur Zeit hab ich auch meine kleine NIN und Type O phase.. *I beg to serve, your wish is my law..singtz*. daher mal n kleiner klangwechsel beim FF anfang ^^. Wollte ja mehr schreiben, aber naja...null idee und null Muse..*brummel*  
  
Also viel spaß beim lesen.. ^^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Take my Soul   
  
...die Unendlichkeit in deinen Augen, welch' süße Erinnerung...  
  
~~*~~  
  
i got my head, but my head is unraveling   
  
can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling   
  
i got my heart but my heart is no good   
  
and you're the only one that's understood   
  
i come along but i don't know where you're taking me   
  
i shouldn't go but you're reaching back and shaking me   
  
turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky   
  
the more i give to you, the more i die   
  
and i want you   
  
you are the perfect drug, the perfect drug,   
  
the perfect drug you are the perfect drug,   
  
the perfect drug, the perfect drug   
  
you make me hard, when i'm all soft inside   
  
i see the truth, when i'm all stupid eyed   
  
the arrow goes straight through my heart   
  
without you everything just falls apart   
  
my blood wants to say hello to you   
  
my feelings want to get inside of you   
  
my soul is so afraid to realize   
  
every little word is a lack of me (argued to be "'how very little there is left of me")   
  
and i want you  
  
you are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug   
  
you are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
  
take me, with you   
  
without you, without you everything falls apart   
  
without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces   
  
without you, without you everything falls apart   
  
without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
  
it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces   
  
it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces   
  
without you, without you everything falls apart   
  
without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
  
PerfectDrug von NIN  
  
Langsam öffnete Varney ihre Augen und blickte direckt in die von Severus. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten und strahlten etwas aus, was sie nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Ruhe, Zufriedenheit,Erlösung...alles war möglich.   
  
"Hast du mich etwa die ganze zeit angesehen?" fragte sie etwas müde und strich mit ihrer Hand eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Könnte man so sagen. Es war mal was ganz anderes dich so ruhig und lieb zu sehen."  
  
"Schleimer, willst nur wieder ne Nummer schieben." sie lächelte ihn an und kuschelte sich wieder an seine nackte Brust.  
  
Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner einen Ton. Varney hörte sich seinen Herzschlag an und genoss seine Wärme.  
  
Während Sev sie einfach nur ansah und mit seiner Hand ein wenig über ihren Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Weißt du Sev, ich könnte für immer so liegen bleiben. Das ist einfach zu entspannend."  
  
"Mir fallen da gerade noch Tausend andere sachen ein die man jetzt machen könnte."   
  
Empört richtete sie sich ein stück auf und sah in seine Augen.  
  
"Und die währen bitte schön?".  
  
Ein fieses grinsen zog sich über sein gesicht, und als antwort packte er sie an den Schultern, drückte sie auf das Bett und leckte leicht über ihren Hals.  
  
"Arg. Sev, hab ich n Chuba Chups Aufkleber auf meiner Stirn? Bin ich n Lolli?"  
  
"JAPP!"  
  
((lieben gruß an meinen schatzi an dieser stelle. Woher kommt dieser Dialog nur??? ^^"))  
  
~*~  
  
"Ihr könnt auch nicht mehr von einander lassen oder? Sieht fast so aus, als ob es bessere währe als jede Droge."   
  
Varney drehte ihren Kopf ein stück um Loriens dummes grinsen zu sehen.  
  
Sie hatte sich auf die Beine ihres Liebsten gesetzt und seitdem hörten sie nicht mehr auf sich ins Gesicht zu beißen.   
  
"Jeder findet mal seine Perfekte Droge..nicht wahr Sev?"  
  
Dieser nickte nur, packte sie an der Hüfte und hiefte sie von seinen Beinen.   
  
"Ich werd mal was zu trinken holen gehen, nachdem ich getanzt habe." Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging richtung Tanzfläche.  
  
"Na also, gesucht und gefunden. Ihr habt ja auch lang genug dafür gebraucht. Ne ne..." Lorien schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und nahm einen schluck von seinem Bier.  
  
"Weißt du Lori, ich find es gut so. Sogar sehr gut!"  
  
Varney lies sich in den Sessel fallen aus dem gerade ihr Geliebter aufgestanden war.  
  
"Sag mal süße, hast du eigentlich diese nette kleine Ampulle noch?"  
  
Ihr alter Freund hatte sich zu ihr vorgebeugt und sah sie nun irgendwie seltsam geheimnissvoll an.  
  
"Japp, habe das zeug noch. Bis jetzt gab es noch keinen grund es zu nehmen. Ich kann mir vorstellen das es auch noch einige Zeit dauern wird, bis ich es nehmen werde, da ich zur zeit mehr als glücklich bin. Welch Paradox wenn ich bedenke in was für einer Szene ich mich aufhalte. Ha!"  
  
Lorien nahm einen erneuten schluck von seinem Bier und beugte sich noch ein stück weiter vor.  
  
"Vielleicht wird sich deine Glücklichkeit nicht lange halten, meine liebe."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"   
  
Varney sah ihn scharf an. Sie hatte keine ahnung was er meinte, und aus seinem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie auch keine antwort schöpfen.  
  
"Ganz einfach, ich habe in den letzten Tagen einen alten Bekannten von uns hier des öffteren gesehen. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen das deine tolle Laune sich sehr schnell legen wird wenn du ihn triffst."  
  
"Jetzt komm endlich zum Punkt. Ich habe keine ahnung was du meinst, geschweigedenn wen du meinst."  
  
Ihr Gegenüber lehnte sich wieder zurück und zündete sich in alle ruhe eine Zigarette an. Er liebte es Leute zappeln zu lassen.  
  
"Deinen ach so sehr vermissten Ex... Jason ist wieder hier. Hab ihn die letzten paar Tage hier getroffen und er hat eine wirklich scheiß laune. Ach und er sucht nach dir..warum auch immer."  
  
Seine aussage hatte den gewünschten Effeckt.  
  
Varney wurde immer blasser und lies vor schreck ihre Zigarettenschachtel fallen.  
  
"Das.. du du machst doch nur schlechte witze. Ich meine, was will Jason schon hier?"  
  
"Wenn ich das wüßte währe ich um eine Info reicher. Glaub mir kleines. Er ist wieder da!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stand Varney auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verschwand.  
  
Sie hatte wirklich kein interesse daran ihn hier zu treffen. Daher war sie in der Hoffnung, daß wenn sie jetzt gehen würde, ihn nicht zu sehen .   
  
Sie dachte nicht daran Severus bescheid zu sagen oder etwas dergleichen. Raus, nur noch raus hier, war ihr einzigster Gedanken im Moment.  
  
Was sie aber nicht bemerkte war, daß eine große dunkle Gestalt ihr folgte.  
  
"Wo ist denn Varney hin?"  
  
Severus lies sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen und stellte die zwei, mitgebrachten, Flaschen Bier auf den Tisch vor sich.  
  
"Sie ist gegangen. Jason ist wieder unter uns. Kannst dir also ihr Fluchtaktion vorstellen."  
  
Lorien saß immernoch auf dem anderen Sessel, nahm sich eine der Flasche und trank.  
  
"Was? Jason..?Wann ist sie gegangen?"  
  
Sev sah Lorien durchdringend an. Er kannte Jason und er wußte auch was er ihr damals alles angetan hatte.  
  
"Kurz nachdem du Tanzen gegangen bist. Ich glaube vor ca. einer halben Stunde kann auch länger sein. Wenn du ihr nachwillst.. ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das du sie noch einholst."  
  
Doch das war ihm egal.. Auf keinen fall wollte er sie jetzt alleine lassen. Dieser Kerl war unberechenbar.  
  
Schnell stand er auf, zog sich seinen Mantel an und verließ schnellen schrittes den Laden.  
  
"Na klasse, jetzt ist er auch noch weg.. " Lorien seuftze enttäuscht, trank das Bier leer und nahm sich die zweite Flasche.  
  
Varney hatte gerade den Parkplatz vor dem P i C verlassen und wollte über die Straße gehen, als sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
  
*Nein nein..bitte lass es sonst wen sein.. BITTE!!*  
  
Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und erkannte, daß ihre Bitte nicht erhört wurde.  
  
Mit schnellen großen Schritten kam Jason auf sie zu.   
  
Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller und die Angst,was passieren könnte wenn er sie in die Finger bekommen würde, übernahm ihr ganzen denken und fühlen.  
  
Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte los, über die große Straße. Es war ihr mehr als klar, daß sie hier in der Verlassenden Gegend nichts finden würde wo sie sich vor ihm verstecken könnte. Aber sie gab die Hoffnung einfach nicht auf. Irgendwo mußte es einen Ort geben wo noch genug Menschen waren die ihr Helfen konnten. Auf keinen fall sollte er sie in die Finger bekommen.  
  
Sie rannte immer schneller und konnte schon die Lichter eines Pubs sehen als es zu spät war.  
  
Zwei starke Hände packten sie von hinten, zogen sie in die Seitengasse und drückten sie an die Nasskalte Wand.  
  
"So lange habe ich auf dich gewartet. Ich versuchte über dich wegzukommen, weißt du. Aber es hat nicht geklappt."  
  
Seine Stimme war kalt und emotionslos.  
  
"Warum? Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen, warum du mit mir schluss gemacht hast? Ich habe dich mehr geliebt als mein leben!!!"  
  
Varney konnte nichts sagen. Die Angst schnürrte ihr die Kehle zu und ihre Arme fingen an Taub zu werden, da sein Griff so fest war.  
  
"Weißt du meine Hübsche. Ich habe jede Nacht nur von dir geträumt..ich liebe dich immernoch."  
  
Er hauchte diesen Satz in ihr Ohr und leckte dann mit seiner Zunge dadrüber.   
  
Seine rechte Hand fing an über ihren Rücken zu streicheln und ihre Hüften.  
  
"Ich weiß das du mich auch vermisst hast meine süße.."  
  
Seine Hand ging weiter runter und zog nun ihren Rock hoch.  
  
Ihr zittern wurde immer schlimmer...und die hoffnung das ihr jemand zur hilfe kommen könnte, immer kleiner.  
  
"Und ich weiß wie sehr du das hier vermisst hast."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegen zog er ihren Slip beiseite und drang mit einem seiner Finger in sie ein.  
  
"Du wolltest es doch immer...Du warst unersättlich. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da.. Nur für dich meine geliebte."  
  
Sie wußte was er wollte, wußte was jetzt passieren würde.  
  
"Nein..bitte Jason..Ich will das nicht." Ihre stimme war nur ein flüstern, unterlegt von Angst und Zittern.  
  
Er ließ von ihr ab, packte sie erneut, drehte sie um und drückte sie wieder an die Wand.  
  
"Wie bitte? Du willst MICH nicht? Du konntest doch nie genug davon bekommen! Du hast dann einfach mit mir schluss gemacht. Ich wäre dir zu brutal. HA. Soll ich dir mal zeigen was Brutalität ist? Soll ich dir zeigen wie es mir erging?!!"  
  
Mit einmal holte er aus und verpasste ihr eine solche Ohrfeige, daß sie fast zu Bodengegangen währe.  
  
"Ich werde dich so leiden lassen, wie ich leiden mußten. Ich werde dir zeigen das ich nie zu dir brutal."  
  
Ein weiters mal holte er aus, und verpasste ihr diesmal einen Faustschlag in den Bauch.  
  
Varney sackte zusammen und kniete nun wimmernd vor ihm auf den Knien.  
  
Langsam ging er runter, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog ihren Kopf ein stück hoch.  
  
"DAS, nenne ich Brutal."  
  
Mit diesen Worten packte er sie wieder an den Schultern und warf sie auf den Rücken.  
  
"Ich weiß genau das du es willst. Du wolltest es immer. Also bekommst du es auch."  
  
Er packte ihre Beine, zog sie auseinander und legte sich auf sie.  
  
Varney krümmte sich immer noch. Ihr war schlecht und sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.  
  
Jason aber kümmerte das nicht sehr viel. Er öffnete seine Hose, befreite sie soweit es nötig war von ihrer Kleidung und drang in sie ein.  
  
"Ich werde dir zeigen das ich immernoch so gut bin wie früher..Es hat sich nichts verändert du kleine Schlampe!"  
  
Mit festen und harten stößen bewegte er sich in ihr und wurde immer schneller.  
  
Varney schrie laut auf als er in sie eindrang. Sie versuchte ihn von sich runterzubekommen. Aber alles winden und schlagen half nichts.   
  
Als antwort auf ihre wiederstrebungen, bekam sie nur erneut einen schlag ins Gesicht. Es war zwecklos, sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Jason endlich mit ihr fertig war.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und machte seine Hose wieder zu.  
  
"Ich wußte doch das es dir gefallen würde. Wir sehen uns noch kleines!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.  
  
Varney lag immernoch auf dem Boden. Ihr tat einfach nur alles weh..   
  
"Mist, sie kann weiß Gott wo sein."  
  
Severus rannte die lange Straße entlang, in der Hoffnung sie noch irgendwo zu finden.  
  
Als er an einer Seitengasse vorbei kam, hörte er ein leises wimmern.  
  
Langsam ging er dem geräusch nach und erkannte Varney.  
  
Sie hockte zitternd in einer dunklen Ecke und weinte.  
  
"Varney!!"  
  
Er kniete sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Was is passiert? Sag schon.. "  
  
Zitternd und immernoch ängstlich drehte sich die junge Frau um und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war Blutverschmiert und ihr linkes Auge war dick.  
  
"Was..."  
  
Varney sagte nichts sondern starrte Severus nur an. Sie wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Wie sie es sagen sollte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und half ihr dann auf die Beine.  
  
"Varney..bitte, wer hat dir das angetan?"  
  
"Jason." sie flüsterte seinen Namen nur und fing wieder an zu Weinen.  
  
Severus nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
"Warte bitte einen Moment hier, ich komme sofort wieder. Ich verspreche es dir."  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, lies von ihr ab und rannte los.  
  
Es gab nur noch eines was Severus jetzt tun wollte, diesen Muggel töten. Ihm das antun was er Varney angetan hatte.  
  
Varney sackte wieder zusammen und sah ihm hinterher.  
  
Es war alles ihre Schuld. Sie hätte ihm damals etwas anderes sagen sollen. Nicht ihm schluß machen sollen.  
  
Aber es war zu spät.  
  
Sie würde es nie vergessen können. Vergessen...Das wort hallte noch einige sekunden lang in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen fing sie an in ihrer Handtasche nach der kleinen Ampulle zu suchen. Sie wußte das sie damit einiges besser ertragen würde, wenn nicht sogar vergessen.  
  
Sie mußte doch irgendwo in ihrer Tasche sein.  
  
Severus rannte zurück zum P i C, als Lorien auf ihn zu kam.  
  
"Hast du Jason gesehen?"  
  
Lorien sah Sev verwirrt an.   
  
"Jap. Er ist gerade gefahren. Warum?"   
  
Aber auf seine Frage bekam er keine antwort mehr. Denn Sev drehte sich um und rannte zurück auf die Straße.  
  
Er wußte selbst nicht so ganz was er tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte er diesen verfluchten Muggel sofort getötet, aber es währe sinnlos ihn jetzt zu suchen. Varney war noch immer in der Seitengasse und in diesem schrecklichen zustand.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt wie sinnlos seine Handlung war. Er hätte nicht gehen dürfen. Er hätte bei ihr bleiben müssen. Sie war schon damals so labil gewesen, nachdem sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Desöffteren hatte sie versucht sich etwas anzutun, wurde aber immer wieder von Sev davon abgehalten. Wenn sie sich jetzt etwas antun würde, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen.   
  
Er rannte so schnell er konnte zurück.  
  
Langsam schraubte Varney die kleine Ampulle auf und sah sie an.  
  
"Alles vergessen..."  
  
Sie setzte sie an ihre Lippen und lies die Flüssigkeit langsam in sich rein laufen.  
  
Es schmeckte stark nach Kräutern aber auch sehr süßlich. Ein gutes Gefühl.  
  
Varney öffnete ihre Augen, und sah wie Severus auf der Straße stand und sie anstarrte.   
  
Sie wollte etwas sagen. Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihm gehen.   
  
Doch ihr Körper wurde plötzlich von Krämpfen durchzogen und sie fiel zitternd auf den Rücken.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sev wieder an der kleinen Seitengasse angekommen war.   
  
Doch das bild was sich ihm dort bot, wollte er nicht sehen.  
  
Völlig schockiert starrte er sie an..  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Als sie plötzlich umfiel und anfing zu zucken, rannte er los. Er mußte ihr helfen, irgendwie.  
  
Er kniete sich neben sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Beine.  
  
"Sev..e..es tut mir leid."  
  
Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und hinterließen eine Brennende Spur auf ihrer Haut.   
  
Ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte bei jedem Atemzug, und ihre verkrampften Finger, fingen an, in ihr fleisch einzuschneiden.  
  
Severus wußte genau was passiert war. Er hatte es kommen sehen, als er die kleine Ampulle in ihrer Hand sah.  
  
Alles wirklich alles hatte er erwartet, aber nich das sie so dumm sein konnte.  
  
"Varney, versuch dich zu entspannen, ich werde hilfe holen gehen. Das zeug muß aus deinem Körper raus!"  
  
Sie war ein Teil von ihm, und er würde sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
  
Mit seiner rechten Hand wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihre Hand nach ihm griff und sich in seinem Mantel festkrallte.  
  
"Bleib..bitte.. "   
  
Ihre stimme wahr nur noch ein Flüstern. Beide wußten wo dies enden würde und keiner konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
  
Varney schloss für einen kurzen augenblick ihre Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Sie wußte sie hätte niemals dieses Geschenk anhmen sollen. Aber es war zu verführerisch alles zu vergessen.   
  
Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder und sie blickte direckt in die von Sevs. Und noch niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie soviel trauer und angst in den seinen gesehen.  
  
"Sev, ich liebe d..dich."  
  
Ein letztes leuchten in ihren Augen, ausgelöst durch die letzte Träne die sie in Gedanken an ihn und seine Trauer vergoss....  
  
Er hatte sie für immer verlohren.  
  
Die unendlichkeit in deinen Augen  
  
Welch süße Erinnerung  
  
niemals werde ich sie vergessen  
  
Die Stunden in denen du bei mir warst  
  
Mich von der Ewigkeit abhielst  
  
Mir zeigtest das es alles Sinn hat  
  
Du konntest mich halten, Du schafftest das, was ich nicht mal konnte  
  
Die letzten minuten meines lebens  
  
machtest du zu den ersten...  
  
Wolltest bei mir bleiben, bis ich die Augen schließen würde  
  
Auf mich achten das ich sanft ins andere Reich komme  
  
Ein Traum voller Trauer, Reue, Angst  
  
Ein Traum den ich Lebe  
  
seid dem du nicht mehr bist  
  
Wissend das dieser niemals enden wird..  
  
Hoffend das ich es beenden kann..  
  
bettelnd, dich noch einmal erblicken zu dürfen  
  
Betend auf die zukunft...verbrachte ich die restlichen sekunden  
  
wo dein geruch noch innewohnte in meinem Haus  
  
Die unendlichkeit in deinen Augen  
  
Welch süße Erinnerung  
  
niemals werde ich sie vergessen  
  
Hoffend das du den schmerz in den meinen nie vergessen wirst.  
  
Du meine göttliche Fügung..  
  
~*~  
  
Es wahren nun schon 5 Tage vergangen, seitdem Varney in seinen Armen gestorben war. Severus hatte seitdem das Haus, geschweigeden sein Zimmer nicht verlassen. Zu tief saß der schmerz, den er durch diesen verlußt bekommen hatte.  
  
Aber heute würde er das Haus verlassen. Heute war der Tag ihrer Beerdigung und der letzte Tag an dem er sie noch einmal sehen könnte.  
  
Er wußte das er sich dort der Realität stellen müßte.  
  
Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, und der Friedhof war in ein rotes, trosloses Licht gehüllt.  
  
Die breite Masse von Trauernden versammelte sich um das offene Grab und versuchte aus den Worten des Pastors trost zu schöpfen.  
  
Severus lehnte an einem der alten Grabsteine und sah dem treiben zu. Er hatte keine Lust sich den Leuten anzuschließen.  
  
Erst wenn alle von ihrem Grab verschwunden sein würden, würde er zu ihr gehen. Ihr das geben was er ihr schuldete...Ihr das sagen, was ihm die Zeit genommen hatte.  
  
Die Masse löste sich auf und verließ den Ort, ohne ihn auch nur wahrzunehmen.  
  
Langsam und schweren Schrittes ging er auf ihr offenes Grab zu...Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut und Traurigkeit. Der Schmerz saß zu tief.  
  
Vor ihrem Offenen Grab blieb er stehen und blickte auf den dunkelbraunen Holzsarg der von einem Meer aus Roten Rosen fast bedeckt wurde.  
  
Severus Atmete tief durch und warf dann eine schwarze Lilie in ihr Grab. Er wußte das es ihre Lieblingsblume war. Sie hatte es ja so oft wie möglich erwähnt, aber er hatte ihr nie eine Geschenkt. Und jetzt war es zu spät, sie mit einer zu überraschen.  
  
"Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Du warst das beste was ich jemals hatte."  
  
Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in ihr Grab, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Friedhof mit dem Gedanken nie wieder hier her zurück zukommen.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Weg zum Leaky Cauldron war zwar lang, aber nicht schwer. Sev war ihn schon oft gegangen in den letzten Monaten. Er mußte fast Wöchentlich in die Winkelgasse, um dort neue Zutaten für seine Tränke zu besorgen. Er hatte sich in der Alchemie förmlich verlohren. Das interesse ins PiC zu gehen oder sonst irgendwelchen seiner alten Gewohnheiten nachzuhängen, schwächte von Tag zu Tag immermehr ab. Letztendlich war es nicht mehr vorhanden.   
  
Es gab kaum noch etwas was seine Laune hob oder sein Interesse weckte. Severus verließ das Anwesen seiner Eltern nur noch um in der Winkelgasse einkäufe zu tätigen. Sein Leben bestand aus nichts weiterem...  
  
Der Kontackt zu seinen alten Bekannten war völlig abgebrochen. Und in seine Augen war es auch das Beste. Jegliche Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken war das beste um dem Schmerz nicht zu unterliegen.  
  
In Gedanken ging Sev nochmal die liste durch, von den Dingen die er benötigte. Er war nur noch weniger Meter vom Leaky Couldron entfehrnt, als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte.  
  
"Hey, Severus..!!"  
  
Verwirrt drehte er sich um und sah Lorien, der aus einer Seitenstraße auf ihn zukam.  
  
"Meine güte Sev. Ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie gehts dir denn?"  
  
Lorien stand lächelnd vor ihm und betrachtete seinen alten Freund von oben bis unten.  
  
"Es geht." Severus hatte nicht wirklich das Interesse sich mit ihm zu Unterhalten.   
  
"Es haben schon eine menge Leute nach dir gefragt. Wo du denn steckst, warum du nicht mehr ins PiC kommst. Aber es konnte sich jeder denken. Sev es tut mir so leid. Ich meine,wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß das Zeug so eine Wirkung hat, hätte ich ihr die Ampulle niemals gegeben."  
  
Lorien sah voller Reue auf den Boden.  
  
"WAS?!"  
  
Bevor Lorien auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, holte Sev aus und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft in den Magen so das er zu Boden gehen mußte.  
  
"Sev i..ich konnte doch nicht wissen..." keuchte Lorien.  
  
"Du hast ihr das Zeuge gegeben obwohl du wußtest wie labil sie war. Du hast sie getötet?"  
  
Severus ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn abfällig an. Die unterdrückte trauer in seinem Inneren, schlug automatisch um in Hass welcher sich nun gegen Lorien wante.  
  
"SEVERUS BITTE..Wir konnten doch nicht wissen das es solche nebenwirkungen hat."  
  
Sein angreifer blieb stehen und sah in verwirrt an.  
  
"Wir? Wer ist Wir?`"  
  
Lorien richtete sich vorischtig wieder auf und blickte Severus Schuldbewußt an.  
  
"Ich und Sirius Black. Wir haben die Drogen zusammen entwickelt. Es sollte niemand wissen.Aber ich..."  
  
Das war zuviel für Severus. Nicht nur das Lorien Schuld an dem Tod von Varney war, nein er hatte das Teufelszeug auch noch erschaffen zusammen mit diesem Black!  
  
Geistesabwesend griff Severus in seinen Umhang, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete diesen auf Lorien.  
  
"Du bist das letzte Lorien." Seine stimme klang monoton und jagte Lorien mehr als angst ein. Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen.  
  
"Was..Was hast du vor Sev?"  
  
Severus verzog keine Miene, sondern drängte ihn immermehr in das dunkel der Seitenstraße.  
  
"Willst du mich etwa mit diesem Stock picksen?" lächelte er etwas unbeholfen.  
  
Mit schwacher kalter stimme sagte er das, was niemals über die Lippen eines Zauberers kommen dürfte.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Es dauert Tage bis Severus begriffen hatte was geschehen war. Vor lauter Wut griff er nach seinem Bücherregal und warf es um. Er wollte diese Leere in sich füllen. Er wollte dieses schreckliche Gefühl aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Das zweite Bücherregal wurde umgeworfen und landete mit einem lauten knall auf dem Zimmerboden.  
  
Seid Stunden zerlegte er schon seine Zimmereinrichtung, und doch brachte es ihn nicht weiter.  
  
Als plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging und sein Vater eintrat.  
  
"Severus. Ich habe es nun wirklich satt dich in einem solch erbährmlichen zustand zu sehen. Du wirst heute abend mitkommen, und glaube mir mein Sohn, es wird dir danach gut gehen. Egal gegen wen sich dein Hass bezieht, dieser Hunger wird gestillt werden."  
  
Severus sah seinen Vater verwirrt an, willigte aber mit einem Kopfnicken ein.  
  
Er war sich zwar nicht sicher was ihn erwarten würde, aber alles war besser als sich weiter selbst zu zerstören.  
  
Es war schon spät Nachts, als Severus und sein Vater durch den Wald gingen.  
  
Sie waren hierher appariert, aber auf niemanden gestoßen.   
  
"Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wirst du wissen warum es dir danach besser gehen wird."  
  
Ein Eiskaltes lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht seines Vater. Aber Severus störte es nicht. Er hatte kaum noch den Willen zum Atmen.  
  
Als sie zusammen auf eine Lichtung kamen, sah er Hunderte von Leuten in schwarzen Roben. Die sich alle wild unterhielten.  
  
Einer von den vermummten Personen kam auf sie zu.  
  
"Ah Snape. Ich dachte schon du würdest nicht mehr kommen." Er reichte Severus`s Vater die Hand und begrüßte ihn.  
  
"Darf ich dir meinen Sohn Severus vorstellen, Malfoy. Er wird ab heute zu uns gehören."  
  
Malfoy drehte sich zu Severus, zog seine Kapuze runter und lächelte ihn Kalt an.  
  
"Der Lord freut sich immer auf neue Mitglieder. Dann sage ich mal der form halber..Willkommen bei den Todessern, Severus Snape!"  
  
-The End-  
  
The paths that I once tread  
  
have all but gone.  
  
Only embers now smoulder  
  
where bridges once burned.  
  
I feel alive and yet I fear  
  
what may happen now.  
  
I know I can't return.  
  
And I hear me say again  
  
'oh let me not return'.  
  
Damn the illusion of redemption  
  
and the hopes that held me here.  
  
I will oppose all that would befall me.  
  
With this rage inside of me  
  
I will defy what I would become.  
  
The solitude and anger  
  
that do battle inside me  
  
will always guide me to the answers  
  
that I know I may not see.  
  
They are the bonds that hold me tighter.  
  
They are the chains that weigh on me.  
  
One day I know they will be gone.  
  
Can I start again and erase this pain  
  
by casting doubts into the waters,  
  
asking judgement of the sea.  
  
Though fortune may guide to the fools  
  
I have no wish to be free  
  
until I am gone.  
  
Distant von VNV Nation  
  
AnmdA:so ich hoffe mal es hat euch allen gefallen ^^". Ich bin zumindest froh das ich es jetzt hinter mir habe zu schreiben. Hatte ne echt üble Schreibblockade und war schon kurz davor alles hinzuschmeißen. Also...schreibt mir viele liebe revvies.. und lest euch meine andere FF auch durch. ^^ Ihr müßt mich Mental wieder aufbauen.. *jammertotal labil is jetzt* Ihr fragt euch bestimmt warum überall Songtexte sind. ganz einfach. Eine der besten Schuldig Fanfics hörte mit einem Lied auf, was seitdem mein lieblingslied ist. Die hier aufgeführten Liedtexte, sind die die ich am schönsten finde *naja hab noch tausend andere aber die passten net so ganz ^^*. Vielleicht mögt ihr ja auch das ein oder andere lied... Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich jemanden genauso eine freude machen kann damit, wie man sie mir gemacht hat ^^  
  
Meine üblichen Witmungen gehen diesmal an:  
  
Kakyuu...weil die süße mich wieder aufgebaut hat und wir so oft wie wir können John Boy eine gute Nacht wünschen ^^  
  
Varney...da ihr Leben mich dazu inspiriert hat. Mein lieblings Uke ist einfach einmalig *fg*  
  
Nils... weil ich dank ihm meine Schreibblockade verloren habe. Danke Schatz du bist der beste ^-^  
  
Das Kick und das PC69, weil ich dort einen großteil meiner Zeit verbringe, einen großteil von den Leute mag und die FF dort abspielt.  
  
Mein kleines LINDI-MONSTER, weil sie mir ihre CDs ausgeliehen hat und so süß schreien kann *machs nochmal HURZ*  
  
Meine lieblings SL ^^" weil der Engel meinen Charakter nicht geslasht hat aber der Sabbat noch immer in meinem Haus wohnt -.-"  
  
Dem legga Mann Peter Steele, weil ich ihn in Sechs Tagen live sehen werde und dann bestimmt umfalle ^^ juchuu  
  
Wie imma an A. Rickman weil er einfach sexy ist und mich doch bitte endlich mal außerhalb meiner Träume besuchen soll..kehr  
  
Meine Katze Tinka, weil sie immer so brav auf die Tasten gesprungen ist, wenn ich endlich mal mehr als 10 Sätze schreiben konnte.  
  
Und natürlich, ganz wichtig, Heavy und Florian. Weil sie die vorlage gaben und meine Fanfic real machen. Danke ihr süßen ^.^!!! 


End file.
